5 Sens, Diédouchka à Iourotchka
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] OS et drabbles autour de Iouri, Nikolaï et des cinq sens. OS 1 : "Ingrat"
1. Ingrat

Yo !

J'avais l'idée de ce recueil depuis un certain temps, sans jamais me lancer … Comme toujours ce sera la Nuit du FoF qui aura été décisive. Le principe des recueils de ce genre est de partir d'une relation ou d'un personnage, et de l'explorer un peu en cinq textes, chacun d'eux centré sur l'un des cinq sens.

Ce premier OS a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF (comme le seront certainement les suivants) sur le thème Ingratitude donné par LP. Si vous voulez des informations sur les Nuits, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP !

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : ouïe**

_« Ingrat »_

Iouri n'a pas l'âge de participer à ces conversations. Alors on l'enferme dans sa chambre – son grand-père l'enferme dans sa chambre, avec une vidéo de patinage artistique et un chocolat chaud, ou un thé. Il évite, le thé, mais parfois, il se dit que Iouri le mérite bien, et ses yeux bleus demandent si bien.

Iouri n'a pas l'âge de participer à ces conversations, mais la porte n'est pas très épaisse. Iouri n'a pas l'âge de participer à ces conversations, mais il a l'âge de les comprendre. Il a l'âge d'être curieux d'elles. Il a l'âge de couper le son de la vidéo que son grand-père lui a mise et de s'asseoir contre la porte. Il a l'âge d'écouter en secret. Son verre chaud dans les mains, il écoute.

« … après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous !

— C'est ton fils, Irina.

— Et qui le paie, cet appartement ? Tu y songes, à ça ? Je ne suis pas Crésus, mais c'est sous mon toit que vous vivez ! Je ne te demande franchement pas grand-chose. Un peu de gratitude, c'est tout de même le minimum.

— Et je te remercie chaque mois de ta générosité. Mais je ne peux pas –

— Vieillard égocentrique ! Ingrat ! Une pension me coûterait moins cher ! C'est toi qui as voulu t'occuper de cet enfant, alors ne te pose pas en victime !

— Je dis simplement –

— Suffit ! Je suis fatiguée. Te parler me donne mal au crâne. Tu ne m'as même pas offert un thé, quel hôte terrible tu fais.

— C'est toi-même qui as dit que c'était chez toi. Alors je ne suis pas ton hôte.

— Ne joue pas avec la logique, pas avec moi. Et puis je ne suis pas d'humeur. Diable, où est-ce que tu ranges ton thé ?

— Il en reste dans le samovar.

— Il est trop cuit. Cet appartement est un tel bazar, ce n'est pas un endroit pour élever un enfant. Et à voir comme tu l'élèves ! Qui donc paie, pour ses cours de patinage ? Tu sais combien ça coûte ?

— C'est ce qu'il aime.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'un garçon devrait aimer. Des paillettes, des froufrous … vois ce que tu fais de lui ! Tu veux me faire honte, Papa, c'est ça, tu veux me faire honte ? Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre … Quelle ingratitude, je n'en reviens pas. Tu ne me feras pas honte ! Et je refuse que mon fils devienne un –

— C'est assez, Irina ! Je n'accepterai pas que tu parles ainsi de Iouri.

— C'est mon fils. J'ai droit de regard sur son éducation.

— Je ne suis pas une nourrice à ton service, Irina. Je suis ton père, et la gratitude dont tu n'as pas une once, tu ne la mérites pas. Si tu savais comme je regrette … Le faux-pas que j'ai commis, en t'éduquant, je ne le ferai pas deux fois.

— Tu parles comme un vieillard.

— C'est ce que je suis. Je suis un vieillard, mais si je dois attendre la mort, je ne le ferai pas dans une salle aseptisée. Je suis tellement désolé … j'ai fait de toi un monstre, Irina … ma Irka …

— Ne me regarde pas comme cela. Tu me fais honte.

— Oh, moi aussi, j'ai honte, ma petite Ira. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte. »

La porte claque et Iouri relance la vidéo. Sa mère a appelé son grand-père un ingrat. Iouri ne sait pas encore ce que ça veut dire. Mais si c'est cela qui définit son grand-père, si c'est cela qui énerve sa mère, il décide que c'est ce qu'il deviendra. Dans le petit cahier qu'il utilise à l'école, il marque ce mot « ingrat », à côté de « meilleur patineur artistique du monde ».

.

.

.

.

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Pour le nom de la mère, j'avais d'abord mis Sacha parce que j'aime beaucoup le diminutif Satchka, mais j'ai fini par choisir Irina en référence à Irina Nikolaïevna Arkadina, qui est la mère de Konstantin dans la pièce _La Mouette_ de Tchekhov, et qui est insupportable de cette manière, un peu. Et puis, comme la mère de Iouri est la fille d'un Nikolaï, elle s'appellerait bien Irina Nikolaïevna. Voilà pour la petite explication.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

À très vite !


	2. Interview

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF où il fallait rédiger en une heure sur le thème Étreinte.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : toucher**

_Interview_

Mila Babicheva – Tactile ? Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on dirait de lui. … Ah, pardon. Non, non. Là c'est bon ? C'est bon, ça enregistre ? On m'entend bien ?

M.B. – C'est vrai. Moi aussi ça m'a surprise. On pensait à …

M.B. – À l'époque, moi j'avais Sara. Mais Iouri … Enfin, tout le monde a un rapport différent à ça, j'imagine. Je crois que ? Je crois que j'étais la personne avec qui il avait le plus de contacts physiques. … Oui.

M.B. – Otabek ? Non, ils n'ont jamais eu ce genre de rapports. Mais vous pourrez demander à l'intéressé, il vous répondra mieux que moi.

M.B. – Quoi ?

M.B. – Ils n'ont jamais voulu répondre à ça, ni sur les réseaux ni face aux journalistes. C'est pas mon choix.

M.B. – Je comprends bien, mais non. Vous écrivez sur quoi d'ailleurs, au juste ?

M.B. – Eh beh ça risque d'être long. Sans Nikolaï, vous allez vous amuser, pour l'enfance.

M.B. – Oui, je pense. Oui, je pense qu'il en a parlé avec Otabek. Ils se sont rencontrés plusieurs fois. Forcément. Yakov, aussi. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

M.B. – Pour en revenir au sujet … Oui, oui, cette saison-là, on espérait tous que ça tournerait autour de ça. Iouri avait passé la fin de saison dans un déni horrible. Et puis la tristesse. Quand il est revenu à la patinoire après ses congés …

M.B. – Il ne voulait en parler avec personne. C'était impossible. Il a bien essayé de voir un psy, à force de se le faire rabâcher. Il a fait une séance et demi.

M.B. – Oui, et demi. Il est parti avant la fin de la deuxième.

M.B. – On espérait ça. Qu'il se serve du patin. Avec l'absence de subtilité qu'il a quand il parle on s'attendait presque à ce qu'il nous balance le Deuil comme thème, et devoir dégrossir.

M.B. – Mais directement. Il a su qu'il en avait besoin et …

M.B. – Je me souviens très bien. C'était pile six mois après la mort de son grand-père. Je parlais à Yakov et il a débarqué, il a coupé notre conversation.

M.B. – Il a dit « Mon thème de cette saison, ce sera l'étreinte. ».

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Je sais pas trop d'où ça sort, et je suis pas certaine que ce soit assez explicite mais au final j'aime bien comme ça. En soi on n'est pas dans le toucher mais c'est tout ce que ça suggère au niveau de la place du toucher dans leur relation ? Bref.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !


	3. Samovar

Yo !

Cet OS est écrit en vingt-cinq minutes pour les 24h du FoF, sur le thème « Tu n'es plus seul.e ». Bonne lecture !

3 : le goût

_Samovar_

Je n'ai jamais été proche de ma fille. Pas plus que de mon beau-fils. J'ai des manières rustres, et c'étaient des gens de la ville. Ils aimaient les soirées mondaines, la vodka aromatisée et les blini au tarama sur de grands plateaux d'argent. Moi, j'aimais les choses simples.

Les malossoli, les pirojki et puis le thé, un bon thé fort, avec juste ce qu'il faut de confiture de citron. Quand mon beau-fils a perdu son travail, ils sont venus vivre chez moi, un temps. Je m'en souviens très bien. Ma fille voulait tout le temps manger au restaurant. Elle se disputait avec son mari, alors lui, il sortait boire avec ses amis, et on n'était plus que deux dans la maison, Iourotchka et moi.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait. Vous savez, c'est drôle ce que ça mange, les gens de la ville, j'ai essayé des tartes aux fruits, apparemment les enfants aiment bien ça, mais le sucré ? Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aimait le plus, mon petit-fils. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il regardait la part de tarte et puis il me regardait avec de grands yeux et il demandait où était sa mère. C'était difficile. Je mettais de la vodka dans mon thé, juste un peu, et il a été la première personne à me voir pleurer depuis la mort de ma femme. Il m'a tendu la part de tarte et il m'a dit « pour se réconforter », et j'ai pris une bouchée et j'ai continué à pleurer. C'était trop sucré, affreusement trop sucré, définitivement pas mon point fort.

J'ai essuyé mes yeux et il s'est léché les babines. Il a fait couler le robinet du samovar, d'abord dans le vide et puis j'ai mis une tasse en-dessous. J'ai refermé le robinet à eau chaude et il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux. J'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer. Je savais pas quoi faire, moi, avec les gosses. Je me demandais si j'avais fait une bêtise, et lui aussi, on se regardait comme deux bêtes, à attendre les cris, à attendre d'être grondés. Il a froncé les sourcils très fort pour ne pas pleurer, et j'ai éclaté de rire et c'est lui qui s'est mis à pleurer d'un coup, avec d'énormes sanglots et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai pris sur mes genoux et je me suis assis sur mon fauteuil. Il a enfoncé le visage dans mon pull il a dit « le thé à Diédouchka il est tout seul », et j'ai dit « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » et il a dit « dans les films tout le monde boit du thé, ici y a que Diédouchka pourquoi ? » et j'ai dit que personne n'en voulait, de mon thé, parce qu'il était trop fort et que sa mère n'aimait pas ça, et il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre et je lui ai dit que je buvais toujours mon thé tout seul, depuis que Babouchka était morte, et il a été vider la tasse d'eau chaude, et il s'est servi du thé très fort, il a mis un peau d'eau du samovar et une cuillère de confiture de citron, et il a pris une gorgée. Il a grimacé, et il a pris une autre gorgée. Il est venu s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Il a posé la tête sur mon épaule et il a pris une autre gorgée, son visage toujours froncé, du menton jusqu'au haut du front. Je crois qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Et il m'a dit « Diédouchka est plus tout seul. »

Et cette fois je n'ai pas pleuré mais je l'ai serré contre moi. J'ai embrassé son front, et je lui ai dit « Merci, Iourotchka. Ça me fait plaisir. Tu es un brave garçon. », et j'ai hésité avant de demander : « Et toi, est-ce que tu te sens tout seul ? » et il a regardé la porte sans répondre, alors j'ai passé les mains sur ses épaules et j'ai dit « Toi non plus, tu n'es plus seul. On est ensemble, tous les trois.

— Tous les trois ?

— Toi, moi, et le samovar. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?


	4. Parfum pour femme

Yo !

Cet OS est écrit en une heure, en retard, pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Armoire. Si vous avez des questions sur les Nuits ou le FoF de manière générale, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : l'odorat**

_Parfum pour femme_

Otabek a dit que c'était OK. Que c'était pas mal. Il a même dit _c'est normal_. Il a beaucoup parlé alors qu'il parle pas beaucoup d'habitude, ça veut peut-être dire que c'est pas si normal que ça.

Il a dit que si Iouri trouvait que ça lui allait, ça lui allait. Que c'était là pour ça : pour qu'il se sente bien avec.

Et Iouri se sent bien avec. C'est une sensation étrange, quelque chose qui le suit en permanence, qui épouse son corps, qui, il trouve, sublime ses mouvements. Il était tombé dessus par hasard, parce que Mila avait squatté les vestiaires pour hommes pour l'embêter et discuter avec Georgi. Les vestiaires étaient vides quand il l'avait trouvé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. D'un coup, ça l'avait attiré. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. C'était la première fois qu'il volait quelque chose.

La saison s'est terminée en avance, avec l'annulation des championnats du monde et le corona virus. Iouri a eu le droit de rentrer chez lui pour le confinement. C'est drôle, la gare est vide de chez vide. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

Sa valise roule en perçant le silence, et bientôt, le soleil de mars l'éblouit et il enfile rapidement ses lunettes de soleil. Là, il y a son grand-père. Il a envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais il se retient. Il se retient du plus fort qu'il peut, il avance au pas vers la voiture. Il ne retire pas son masque chirurgical. C'est Nikolaï qui d'on coup, l'attrape et le prend dans ses bras.

« Diédouchka ! T'es fou ou quoi ? On fait pas plus à risque que toi, lâche-moi !

— Ha, ha, ha ! Tout va bien mon petit. T'inquiète donc pas pour moi, va !

— Bien sûr que je m'inquiète si tu prends des risques sans raison !

— Dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

Iouri se recule. Il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le ton de son grand-père, ni son visage. D'un coup, c'est comme si Nikolaï s'était fermé. Il semble presque en colère alors que Iouri regarde ses pieds.

« C'est … »

Il ne sait pas comment le dire, pour que ça n'ait pas l'air trop grave. Otabek lui a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Mais Iouri n'y croit pas. Il se dit que face à son grand-père, il aurait dû renoncer. Cacher.

« C'est du parfum pour femme ? »

Iouri déglutit. Il a l'impression qu'il va se faire gronder. Il n'ose pas croiser le regard de Nikolaï. Et s'il trouvait ça répugnant ? S'il trouvait Iouri répugnant, s'il ne voulait d'un coup plus être enfermé avec lui pendant un temps indéterminé ?

« Ouais.

— J'ai pas entendu.

— Oui ! Et alors ? C'est mon parfum. »

Il lève enfin les yeux. Nikolaï a des larmes dans les yeux. Iouri a peur que ce soit de la déception. Bientôt, l'étreinte revient. Il se sent protégé par le parfum de feu de bois et de vieux savon.

« Pardonne-moi, Iourotchka. C'est le parfum que portait ta grand-mère, tu sais ? »

Non, Iouri ne sait pas, ni savait pas. Il écarquille les yeux.

« Alors … t'es pas fâché ?

— Fâché ? Ha, ha ! Tu es fou, mon petit. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles. »

Iouri ferme les yeux. Il se sent serré plus fort, et les larmes de Nikolaï dans son cou. Il veut lui dire qu'il est désolé. Il veut lui dire de ne pas pleurer. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Nikolaï le tient contre lui un bon moment, avant de retourner à la voiture, son petit-enfant sur les talons.

Iouri pose sa valise dans sa chambre, prend le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer. Ça faisait longtemps, qu'il n'était pas vraiment resté ici. Pas de patin, ça va être bizarre, il pense, et bientôt Nikolaï l'appelle. Quand Iouri descend, le vieil homme a un vieux trousseau de clés dans les mains, que Iouri n'a jamais vu. Nikolaï lui fait signe de le suivre, et bientôt, il est dans la chambre de son grand-père. Au fond, derrière une tenture aux airs vieillots, une porte de bois plein.

« Viens, viens là mon petit. »

Iouri suit et la porte grince quand elle s'ouvre. Dans la pièce qu'il découvre, il y a deux grandes fenêtres, une porte qui donne sur l'extérieur et de la poussière. Des tissus à n'en plus finir. C'est petit, et un peu étriqué. Ça sent le parfum, et la poudre de maquillage. Iouri sent ses yeux qui s'allument. Là, des bottines patineuses imprimées à léopard, et ici, un long kimono de soie peinte où on trouve un tigre des neiges, à côté de lui une palette de poudres colorées extravagantes : du rose, du bleu, du violet, du vert …

« C'est …

— Dis-moi, mon petit Iouri … »

Assis sur un des deux fauteuils de la pièce, Nikolaï le scrute de deux yeux perçants. Il allume une cigarette, sort un cendrier d'un tiroir. Il trouve que ça manque à l'odeur de cette pièce. D'être là, c'est si étrange. Il se revoit cinquante ans plus tôt, quand Lioubov venait de finir d'installer cette pièce. Sa pièce à elle. Elle l'avait fait s'asseoir là et elle avait dit : Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir une fille ! Je lui montrerais tout ça, ce serait merveilleux tu ne crois pas ? Et elle avait sorti un cendrier en cristal, son fume-cigarettes et ses paquet de blondes.

Elle avait consigné ici tous les trésors de sa propre mère, qui n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants. Voilà, Lioubov avait toujours eu cette aisance mondaine et ce sourire fiévreux des aristocrates pauvres. De la fortune de sa famille il ne restait rien, rien que ces quelques objets.

Iouri s'assied sur le second fauteuil, en face de son grand-père qui poursuit :

« Est-ce que tu veux être une fille ? »

Et Iouri éclate de rire, comme il a rarement éclaté de rire, et son grand-père grommelle. Il se dit qu'il s'est trompé, que c'est la faute de la vieille pie de son club d'échecs qui a tenu à lui prêter le DVD de Lawrence Anyways. Ce n'est pas sa faute à lui. Et puis, Iouri portait ce parfum, voilà … Il envoie des signaux, comme ça, Nikolaï voulait juste bien faire, et maintenant il se sent ridicule. Il croise les bras, et le sourire de son petit-fils se penche vers lui.

« Boude pas, Diédouchka. Je me moque pas, je te promets.

— Hmpf. Ça m'apprendra, à essayer de te comprendre !

— Je te dis que je me moque pas. Tu m'as surpris, toi aussi. Je pensais pas que … que tu comprendrais ?

— Quoi, parce que je suis un vieux schnock de la campagne ? Merci bien !

— Ah ça, c'est toi qui le dis !

— Et tu ne me contredis pas ? Petit mal-élevé !

— Diédouchka … Je peux pas te répondre maintenant. Mais je kiffe l'odeur du maquillage. Et les robes. Fille ? Je sais pas. Et le parfum, et les crèmes, c'est fou comme ça sent bon ! T'as vu ?

— Tant mieux, alors. »

Iouri fronce les sourcils, et comme ça se voit qu'il ne comprend pas, Nikolaï tapote sur le bout de sa cigarette. Il regarde la cendre tomber.

« Tu sais, Iourka, ta mère détestait cette pièce. Elle disait que ta grand-mère était trop excentrique, trop accrochée au passé, qu'elle ne comprenait rien à l'élégance. Si tu savais comme ta grand-mère était déçue ! Ah … Moi, je ne comprends rien à tout ça. Les robes, je les aime quand quelqu'un les porte, et le parfum quand il se mélange à l'odeur de la peau de quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Iouri … tu m'as rappelé ça. Alors cette pièce, si tu la veux, et toute l'armoire de ta grand-mère … Elle serait heureuse que tu les aies, et que tu les portes. Tiens. »

Il pose le trousseau sur la table de beauté entre eux, les fait glisser vers Iouri, qui les attrape prudemment.

« … Merci.

— Ha, ha ! C'est normal, Iourka, c'est normal. La grosse clé, c'est celle qui ouvre la porte de l'extérieur, si tu veux venir ici quand je dors. C'est à toi. »

Iouri opine du chef. Il ferme les yeux. Il ne l'a jamais connue. Sa mère ne parlait jamais d'elle, et Nikolaï non plus. Il a l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie, que sa grand-mère vient le prendre dans ses bras.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Bref.

Du coup, bon, ici, je parle de Iouri au masculin puisque Iouri même n'est pas bien sûr.e d'où iel en est niveau identification de genre ? Y a des gens qui changent de pronoms dès le début, mais ça a pas été mon cas donc c'était plus facile pour moi de présenter d'abord un Iouri qui prend ça comme ça vient, qui va se laisser découvrir petit à petit la non-binarité et tout ça. Je suis sûr qu'iel se prend la tête en secret parfois though. La nuit, quand iel ressasse toutes les conversations de la journée.

Et si ça se trouve, finalement, iel se dira qu'iel est plus confortable en gardant le masculin et en envoyant seulement chier les codes de genre ? Qui sait ? Pas moi.

Des bisous !


End file.
